chronostarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eralkk
::"I WAS TOLD BY THE EMPEROR BEFORE MY SLEEP THAT I WAS PROGRAMMED TO BRING PEACE. YOU ARE THE SAME." 5926-ERALKK of the 3000 Rackina Insentient Construct Line, or just Eralkk for short, is a non-sentient but unfailingly polite robot found in the Wulfsvart Vaults. It, along with its kin, were created to protect the vault where Stormwing's Soul rested; however, Eralkk was the only one who was active. Eralkk now travels with Jaspur Quellstone, essentially serving as a mobile database. Second Dream of Arplakoon Kes Joshawk: The Emperor's Return During the second dream of Arplakoon Eralkk initially mistook Jaspur for his ancestor, Joskur Quellstone, and was consequently friendly to him, offering to lead him and his allies to where "the emperor" was. After the group discovered the truth of Stormwing's Soul and High Emperor Derrin Stormwing IX's construct was awakened, Jaspur asked if he ought to take the active Eralkk with them. Stormwing allowed Jaspur to keep Eralkk as part of a reward for awakening the Stormwing's Soul construct. In subsequent campaigns, Eralkk could be found dutifully trailing behind "Mr. Quellstone" and patiently waiting for any commands while also updating its very outdated knowledge databases. Alti Maru: The Last Stand In the second dream of Arplakoon, Eralkk split off from Jaspur at his command to stay with Kit Framtikk after Set Sietsan interrupted the Veriol Summit. However, Kit left Eralkk behind to warn the group infiltrating the Dai Lhan Weapons Facility that the Veriol Council seemed to know that the godslayers they had were within the city. After everything went from bad to worse, culminating in Set's death and Jaspur's hand beginning to glow with a pale light after touching Feivelkt. Eralkk continued to stay by Jaspur. It wasn't until Jaspur's conversation with Menème Gardier, though, that the day's events truly started to get to Jaspur, and he realized that no matter what he did and how he tried to compromise with everyone, danger and misfortune followed not only him, but those he tried to protect. Eralkk, confused by Jaspur's breakdown, asked if he was feeling ill. When Jaspur responded that it was more emotional than physical, Eralkk placed its hand on Jaspur's shoulder, as it had heard that "demonstrations of solidarity improved emotional well-being". Jaspur told Eralkk that it was more complicated than that, to which Eralkk responded that before it had begun its centuries-long sleep, the emperor had told it that it was "programmed to bring peace." From this, Eralkk stated that Jaspur was the same. Although Jaspur believed that it was no longer possible to please everyone without someone suffering in the end, Eralkk reminded him of the events in Olaka, wherein the Alamo and Veriol soldiers would have killed both each other as well as Jaspur and his companions, but they were able to find a way to negate the conflict without anyone ending up dead. It encouraged Jaspur to continue pushing forward so that they could find a solution that would bring peace for everyone, just as Jaspur desired. Fallen Arm Station: The Sparrowhawk's Hope Eralkk was left behind on Sjora Starcatcher's ship while the others went into Fallen Arm Station, as they deduced it'd be dangerous for the robot. However, when Sjora flew into a rage on finding out that Picaro ne Valor had been killed by none other than Jaspur and his companions, Eralkk was one of the ones she took hostage, along with Kit Framtikk and the kid. When Jaspur put himself in harm's way to save all of the hostages and ordered them all to escape, Eralkk's voice momentarily glitched out when asking if it ought to follow the others as well. Jaspur reiterated that Eralkk had to keep Gwyna safe, and Eralkk, its voice once again garbled for a moment, said that it would obey -- as following Jaspur's orders would bring them peace. When Jaspur returned to the AEN Sparrowhawk and reunited with the others, Eralkk awkwardly joined in a "welcome back" hug from Kit. Because of Kit being influenced by the corrupted Feivelkt, Eralkk was commanded to stay by her -- and hopefully eventually dispense what they knew about the corrupted godslayer to her to convince her to stop using it. RPG Stats 5926-Eralkk Type: Construct (3000-Series Insentient, Alamo model) HP: 10 (2d6+2) Level: 2 Stats: STR 10 (0) DEX 8 (-1) CON 12 (+1) INT 20 (+5) WIS 20 (+5) CHA 2 (-4) FORT 4 REFLEX 3 WILL 8 Attacks: Chrono Laser: 1d6 ranged touch attack Unarmed Strike: 1d3+1 Special Abilities: Database Check: Eralkk is programmed with an extensive information database. It gets +15 to all Knowledge checks and automatically succeeds on any rolls to remember previously known information. However, some of its information may be outdated unless updated accordingly. Lie Detector: Can reroll Sense Motive checks. Rerolls cannot be rerolled, and successive uses on the same person incur a -3 penalty, increasing by -2 each time it is attempted. Use whichever roll is higher. Infrared Scanner: +5 to all Spot or Search checks to detect living creatures. The scanner cannot detect constructs or anything that does not give off heat, such as undead. Robotic Construct: Immune to diseases and poison. Takes double damage from lightning or shock spells. UV MILLION Eralkk's ship is known as Eralkk's Ship. Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters